Shattered Reality
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: Hermione and Ron join Harry on Privet Drive ... something terrible happens and their worlds change drastically. Posted under the name MugglebornWitch on HPFF. I'll only keep posting if you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger woke at her regular time of 6:00am. It made no difference that she was staying with Harry and Ron at the Dursley residence; she simply woke at the same time every day, regardless of her location. With a yawn, she tossed the covers from her body and padded into the bathroom down the hall. It had been her night to sleep in the bed, so she had to be careful not to step on Ron or Harry, who were leisurely spread out across the small floor.

She took a moment to survey her appearance in the mirror before turning on the hot water for the shower. She gave another involuntary yawn as she removed her long nightshirt and undergarments and stepped under the hot spray. _Only another two weeks until Harry's birthday_, she told herself. _And then we can escape this place forever._

After a reasonable amount of time, Hermione shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her small frame. She frowned at the way her hair was already growing bushy and put that up in a towel as well. She gazed in the mirror one more time before heading back into the hallway and towards Harry's room.

Since it was only about 6:30, she had not expected to find Ron sitting up, eyes wide, staring at the door.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked in a harsh whisper.

Hermione arched a brow at him and indicated her state of dress with a hand. "In the shower, Ronald. Why?"

Ron's breathing slowed down considerably at her response. "You know exactly why, 'Mione. That piglet Dudley's had his eye on you since we got here. I was just …"

Hermione stifled her laughter with a hand. "Oh, honestly, Ron. You don't think I would have run off with him, do you?"

Ron muttered something under his breath before noticing her look and emitted a woe-is-me sigh, "No, 'Mione. I don't think you would have run off with him. I do think that he's going to try to make off with you though." He paused a moment before a lopsided grin crossed his face. "Especially if you're going to walk around the house like that."

She frowned a mock-frown at him and pulled the towel out of her hair, then sent it sailing in his direction. His grin only grew wider. "Plan on dressing any time today?"

She huffed at him then fished around in her trunk and pulled out some clothes to wear. Sending him a suitably nasty look, she stomped from the room. His faint laughter followed her down the hall.

After quickly changing and applying a few drying charms, Hermione walked back into the bedroom to see Ron in a pair of faded jeans and a Cannons t-shirt. At her questioning look he smiled, "What? You're up. I'm up. I'm hungry. You can cook. Looks like there's a problem and a solution, right, 'Mione?"

"You're awfully cheeky this morning, Ronald," she replied before turning and walking out of the room.

As she left, Ron had to admire her clothing selection. He was a bloke, but damn he could appreciate some of the clothes she wore. Today, since some crazy muggle on the television had said the night before that it was going to be hot, Hermione had chosen a pair of denim shorts that showed more thigh than he could have ever imagined, and a deep red halter top that his sister had given her. After a bit of time, he checked on Harry and headed down to the kitchen.

When he got there, Hermione had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and was bending over looking into the fridge. _Don't stare at her bum, you git!_ Ron screamed at himself. _You're going in the right direction but being randy surely won't help you win the girl._

"Like what you see?" Hermione asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

He spluttered until he heard her laugh. Then spluttered again when she told him that he was a better cook and she wanted eggs and kippers for breakfast.

She smiled with satisfaction as he got up and started cooking. She flicked her wrist and the coffee started brewing just as Harry came slumping down the stairs, still in his bed pants and a ratty t-shirt.

"Keep walking like that, mate, and I'll think you've turned into Krum," Ron smirked, purposely ignoring the look he received from Hermione.

"Shuddup," Harry yawned before plopping down at the table next to Hermione.

They all looked up to the window as an owl flew in, presented its leg to Hermione (from which she untied the Daily Prophet and paid the bird), and flew off again.

As Hermione read to herself, Ron resumed his usual habit of questioning her through it. "Anyone we know who died?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Hermione in a soft but calm voice.

Harry and Ron both snapped around to look at her. _Please don't let it be someone we're all close with,_ Harry silently begged. _Maybe Snape or Malfoy …_

"Who?" Ron asked with both interest and trepidation.

"My parents," Hermione calmly replied, turning the page to continue with the story as if she had said something normal. _She's too calm,_ Ron thought.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks as they turned their attention back on the bushy haired girl at the table. "'Mione? Are you okay?" Ron asked slowly. _Dumb question, git,_ he hollered at himself.

Her head snapped up and she stared him in the eye. "Fine." After a moment, she offered him and then Harry a slight smile before asking, "Breakfast almost done, Ron?"

Before he could reply, Dudley came pounding down the stairs thinking his mother was cooking breakfast. "Mummy! Mummy! I don't want e-," he started before seeing Ron in front of the stove and Harry and Hermione at the table. "What are you doing up so early?"

Harry frowned at Dudley and then pointed to Hermione. "Early riser, that one. Couldn't sleep, I reckon."

Dudley then turned his fat face on Hermione and smiled broadly. "I'm up early every morning. Sometimes I fancy going for walks." At this, Harry arched a brow towards Ron, a large smile splitting his face. "Fancy taking one with me right now?"

Hermione slowly put down the newspaper and, as she did, Ron started to notice the warning signs. _It's like a slow motion train wreck,_ Ron thought.

"Let me ask you something, Dudley. Have you ever heard of Michael and Emily Granger?" She didn't wait for an answer. "No? Well, I have. And so have Harry and Ron. See, they were my parents. Did you catch that, Dudley? I said the WERE my parents. They were killed last night," she continued, a wild look in her eyes. "They were killed by the man … thing … that is going to come after you as soon and Harry leaves. You know why!" she screamed, again not giving him time to answer. "Because you're related to Harry's mum! Because you're muggles! Because Harry spent the first seventeen years of his life here!" She was breathing deeply now, but no one made a move to stop her rampage. "He killed my parents, Dudley! He killed them last night! He didn't care that I wasn't home and that we hadn't been in contact in weeks! He killed them because he could! And now I don't have a family!" she screamed in anguish. "What would you do if it had been your mum and dad, Dudley! Would you …" she panted, "fancy …" she grabbed the candle holder off the table, "a walk with someone you despise!" she screeched, hurling the silver decoration at Dudley's head. "Would you!" she continued, next hurling its mate.

Ron needed no more provocation. He dropped everything and rushed towards her, wrapping his arms around her. It was both a hug and a method of restraint. She punched back at him, but his grip tightened and her arms were suddenly trapped against his chest. "'Mione, you have to calm down," he whispered softly into her head. "Please calm down."

After a moment of slight struggle, she fell limp against him and started crying, her tiny hands clenching his shirt. "They're dead," she cried in anguish. "My parents are dead."

"I know, 'Mione. And I'm sorry. We'll work it all out … just calm down. I'm right here." He attempted to release her, but she grabbed him tighter. "Okay, okay. Shh. We'll take care of everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Ron stood in their embrace for several moments. Dudley, still shaken and aghast at Hermione's outcry, quickly retreated back up the stairs. Harry had no idea what to do so he sat there, mouth agape, wondering if there was any way for him to help.

"'Mione, you have to calm down," Ron whispered into her hair. "You're going to make yourself sick. Please calm down a little," he begged softly.

Hermione took a couple of shuddering breaths and looked up into hit deep blue eyes. "I'm scared, Ron."

Those three little words tore right into his heart. He was scared too. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. Harry would know, wouldn't he? he asked himself. But he was only a little baby when Voldemort killed his parents, he argued with himself. Concentrate on her now and HIM later.

"I know, Hermione," he replied, backing away from her a bit so he could look down into her eyes. "I know you are and I am too. I'm so glad that you were here and not there."

"If I were there I could have saved them," she argued, her voice tinged with anger. How could he be glad my parents were defenseless?

"If you were there they would have killed you too. I won't sit back and not thank every god I can think of that you were safely in the bed last night," Ron said vehemently. "I can't and I won't. Yes, I am torn up that your Mum and Dad were killed, but I'll be damned if I'm going to shed tears that you weren't there with them."

Taken aback by his outburst, Hermione pulled further away from his embrace and locked her eyes on his. "I would have died to save them."

"That's why I'm glad you were here."

"I wish I could have protected them. They didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, 'Mione. And we'll get him back for this. I swear on everything I am that we'll pay him back."

Ron and Hermione both moved into the parlor and sat down in the chairs. (Harry simply turned his seat to face them.) After a few minutes of silence, Hermione stared into space and said softly, "The last time I saw them … we took a walk through Abingdon … that's why I … and Dudley ..." she trailed off. "Oh, Harry!" she wailed as she flung herself from her seat and into Harry's arms, "I'm so sorry I threw your aunt's good silver. Please … please apologize to her and Dudley for me."

"Hermione," Harry said, her voice muffled from her hair, "don't worry about it. And if you insist on someone apologizing, you can do it yourself later."

"I won't be here later," she said as she backed away, sadly shaking her head.

"What!" Ron cried. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I've got to go home, Ron. I have to tend to my home and my parents' funeral," Hermione said.

"You're not going anywhere, Hermione. Not on your own, actually, not with anyone either. You and Harry are not leaving this house. I'll be damned if you two end up dead."

"Ron," Harry tried, "you can't hold me prisoner. Nor can you hold Hermione prisoner."

"I may not be able to but Moody can."

"Shite," Harry swore under his breath.

Just then, several pops and cracks sounded from behind them and they all whirled around to see the Weasleys – Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Fred – along with Tonks, Lupin, and Moody. All were in varied states of distress, Molly being worst, Moody being most composed.

"Hermione, dear, I think you might want to sit down," Molly said slowly.

Hermione looked up at the woman she had begun to think of as a mother even before the tragedy and heaved a heavy, sad sigh. "I got the Prophet this morning, Mrs. Weasley." She paused a moment. "I already know they're dead." Another pause. "What I don't know, but want to know, is who did it."

The adults all looked at one another before Molly gave a slight nod to Lupin. "It was Wormtail, Dolohov, and Voldemort himself."

Harry looked up at Lupin with wide eyes. "Why would Voldemort go after two muggles? He sent Wormtail and Dolohov … shouldn't they have been enough?"

"Symbols …" Hermione muttered as Ron moved to stand beside her.

Bill looked over to the young witch with interest. They had all told him that she was bright, too much so at some times, but he never expected her, through her grief, to end up with the same conclusion he did. "What was that, Hermione?"

"They were symbols," she said again, but didn't say any more.

When the silence overwhelmed them, Bill spoke again. "Yes. You're right. Three of them for three of you."

"Wormtail for Ron …" Fred began. "Just showing that he only knew about Hermione's parents because of when he was your rat …"

"Dolohov for you, Hermione," Tonks continued, "because of the Department of Mysteries. He wanted you dead that night and since you silence him, he couldn't get the deed done."

"And Voldemort for me," Harry finished. "Not that it needs an explanation, but he went to show that even the people who don't know me well at all are in danger." Harry shook his head. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

Hermione shut her eyes and leaned against Ron slightly. He moved his arm up to rest on her opposite shoulder and rested his head on top of hers. He didn't have words but knew he didn't need them. All he had to do was be there for her.

Harry, in the mean time, had gotten up and started pacing. Every few rotations he would mutter something to himself and then just continue on like he didn't say anything at all. Then he stopped and stared Mr. Weasley right in the face. "Does Ginny know?"

Those three small words had every head in the room turned in his direction.

"If not, I want to be the one to tell her," he continued.

"We haven't told her anything. She's still asleep, I reckon," Arthur replied.

"Take me to her."

"Harry …" Bill started.

"Take me to her," he said again, looking at Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, please …" Tonks tried at Lupin gave him an imploring look.

"No! She has to know and I have to tell her!" Harry shouted. "Then maybe she'll understand why we can't be together! Maybe THIS will be a good enough reason for her to stay away from me!"

"Harry, please don't use this to push Ginny farther away," Hermione said softly, lifting her head a little bit. "I know that you want to protect her," she continued, "but please don't use the death of my parents to cut yourself off from her. They were better than a tool for you to keep Ginny away." She paused for a moment to wipe a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. "She loves you and you her. She needs to be protected, I agree," she said as she saw the look on Harry's face. Especially since I believe SHE'S the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not. "But you have to find another way to get through to her. I don't think you ever will," she added, "but if you're going to go crazy and have a tantrum about being the reason for all the deaths, please keep my parents out of it. They didn't do anything wrong … and they died. She's a target as much as the rest of us." Despite the gasp she heard from Molly, Hermione continued, "Find your own excused to tear your heart and Ginny's out … not my Mum and Dad."

"Hermione," Harry tried, but it was no use. Hermione simply disengaged herself from Ron and swiftly retreated up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Ron gave a significant look to the members of his family and then turned to stare at Harry. "If you use her parents to keep my baby sister away from you, so help me God, Harry, best mate or no, I'll kick your arse from here to next Christmas." His threat complete, Ron turned and followed the same path Hermione had taken.

Harry sighed as he followed his friend with his eyes and then turned back to the family. "I still want to tell Ginny. Someone please take me to her."

After a few second of deliberation, Arthur Weasley stepped over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and disappeared with a crack. The rest of the group followed shortly after, escaping just before the Dursleys made it down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione trudged upstairs into Harry's bedroom and slammed the door. She promptly threw herself onto the bed with a giant sob, burying her face in the pillow that she had slept on mere hours ago. Her parents were dead; she couldn't believe it. She knew no one was safe, especially those close to Harry, but she never took the time to think that her parents would be targets, victims.

A moment or so later she heard the door creak open and then shut softly. It was another moment or so before she felt Ron lower himself beside her on the bed. She felt his large hand run softly up and down her back in a comforting manner. It was as if he was saying "I'm here. Take your time."

Slowly, she rolled onto her side and his hand slid across her stomach and to the bed beside her. She opened her eyes and met his in a long stare.

He wasn't at all shocked by the pain he saw reflecting out of her deep brown eyes. Her parents had been killed and she had to read about it in the post. He slowly reached out and moved some of her bushy brown locks from her eyes before settling his hand on her flushed and moist cheek. "He won't really do it," he said softly, his hand moving gently over her soft skin.

She closed her eyes against the cool of his hand running softly over her heated cheeks. "They were better than that," she told him in a shaky voice.

"Yes, they were. He won't use them like that, 'Mione. I already made sure of that."

She sighed softly and sat up, moving to sit on the end of the bed with him. She slowly moved her head to rest against his upper arm/shoulder and closed her eyes again. "My parents were killed to make a point," she said softly.

"I know, love. I ... there's really nothing I can say to make this better. I wish I could. I would give anything to bring them back for you ..." Ron said.

"I know you would, Ron. Just like I would give anything to have been there to save them," she said, opening her eyes and looking up into his. "Just like I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing like that ever happens to you."

"I'll never let them get you, 'Mione. I swear it. I let you down in the Department of Mysteries, but I'll never do it again. I can't. You're too ... Nothing will ever happen to you," he swore, moving his right arm around her body to secure her to him.

"I won't let you do anything stupid," she said.

"I've never needed your permission to do anything stupid, 'Mione," he replied, trying to lighten the situation.

His attempt, however, was in vain. "I'm serious, Ron. Don't go getting yourself hurt or killed because of me or Harry. I know you and how your mind works. Don't make me, please don't make me, find a way to make you stay in one place while we fight. I know spells and I'm sure your brother will help me out with new confinement ones. I'll not have you end up like them, like my parents. You're too important to me," she said vehemently.

"Well I won't sit back and watch you die either. Looks like we both go or neither of us goes. I'll not be able to live without you and, from what you're saying, you feel the same way," he smiled gently, laying his cheek against the top of her head. "Looks like we can never be apart."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Hermione said softly, her voice starting to fade.

"You're exhausted, 'Mione. Take a rest and I'll go talk to whoever's left."

She nodded and he gently laid her back down and covered her with the Chudley Cannons blanket he'd left on the floor the night before.

Harry and Mr. Weasley appeared in the garden outside the Burrow. After taking a deep breath, Arthur disapparated back to Number 4 Privet Drive, leaving Harry to talk to his youngest daughter. Arthur was unsure of Harry's plan, but he trusted the young man enough to know that his daughter would be safe.

Harry inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times before making his way into the house. He paused at the bottom of the stairs before ascending three flights to Ginny's room. He knocked softly on the door and waiting until he heard a faint "Yeah what?" from inside.

Harry pushed the door open slightly and peered inside. Ginny was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, papers strewn in all directions in front of her. If it hadn't been for her straight red hair, Harry could have easily mistaken her for Hermione. Those two are really becoming alike, he thought to himself.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling the ropes on her dressing gown tighter. "What are you doing here? And do you know where everyone else is? I woke up and they were gone and there was no note so I decided I should study up for my O.W.L.s." She paused. "Why do you look like someone died?" she asked slowly.

"Gin," he said, stepping closer, "someone, well, two someones, actually did die."

Her eyes grew wider as she shakily made room for him on her bed. "Who?" she asked as he moved to sit beside her, his back slightly turned in her direction. "Who was it?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They were killed in a Death Eater attack last night. Wormtail, Dolohov and Voldemort. Three of them for three of us. The Grangers had no chance of survival," Harry said softly.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny cried, not bothering to restrain her tears or emotions as she flung herself at him. He turned and caught her, holding her tightly to him. He felt guilty for feeling this good about having her in his arms again. He was shaken from his reverie when Ginny asked, "Is Hermione okay?"

"Not really," he replied honestly. "She went kind of mental. She threw stuff at Dudley. She yelled at me. It really was quite something." A small smile played over his face. "She's a fighter, that one."

"Where is she?" Ginny asked.

"Back on Privet Drive with Ron and most members of the Order. She got mad at me, I won't tell you why just yet, and ran upstairs. Your brother threatened me with bodily harm and then followed her. Then I got your Dad to being me over here."

"So, Hermione and Ron ... are they ...?" Ginny asked, trailing off.

"Donno. I kind of hope they're moving at something, but right now probably wouldn't be the best time, yeah?"

"Harry, this is exactly the right time. He can prove to her that he isn't going anywhere. That no matter what happens he'll be there for her ... and she for him. I think this is exactly the time for them to get it together. Yes, she's vulnerable. But do you really think Ron would take advantage of her? All he has to do is be there, Harry." After this, she gave him a meaningful look.

"Gin, listen, I know what you're thinking but -"

"Don't assume to know what I'm thinking, Potter. I know you don't want me anymore and that's fine. Don't go playing the hero and danger lines. I don't need to hear it. I got your noble crap at Dumbledore's funeral; I don't need to hear it again."

"That's exactly what I thought you were thinking but you're thinking wrong," Harry said.

"Did that even make sense in your head?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and it made sense out loud too. Listen. You're right. Hermione's right. Heaven help me, Ron's right. I pushed you away because I thought being near me would be too dangerous. Last night proves that no one is safe. I would rather have you by my side so I could be sure to protect you than to have you alone somewhere and I can't. Please, Ginny, forgive me," Harry begged.

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. Was Harry Potter admitting that he was wrong in breaking up with her? Was he saying that he really did love her and wanted to be with her? Was this real or is it a dream? She pinched herself harshly and then yelped, "Ow!"

"What?" Harry cried, looking to her face and following her gaze down to the patch of red flesh on her arm. "What happened?"

"I was pinching myself to see if I was awake or if this was some kind of messed up dream," she replied haughtily.

"It's real, Gin," he said with a smile, moving his hand up to cup her cheek. "And if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand. I'm just ... asking if you'll have me back."

"Oh course I'll have you back, you great prat! You think I've been miserable all summer because I wanted you to split with me?"

Harry smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "I reckon someone'll be back soon with some kind of news. Get dressed and I'll make some breakfast."

He gave her another sweet kiss and left her in her room, heading down to the kitchen to cook a meal for his girlfriend.

Ron walked down the stairs to find his father explaining what happened to the Grangers. "... so really Hermione will probably not be staying the rest of the time with Harry and Ron," he said.

"After the way she treated my Dudders, she should be lucky I didn't toss her out on her ear," Petunia replied.

"Her Mum and Dad were killed last night, Mrs. Dursley. Certainly you can understand that her emotions were running high."

"There is no excuse for her actions," Vernon said hotly.

"If your son hadn't tried to make a move on her maybe she wouldn't have gotten angry," Ron spit out at them.

"My son, make a move on ... on ... HER? Rubbish, complete rubbish," Vernon sneered at Ron.

"Let's not get off the point," Arthur said. "Hermione's parents were killed last night and we figure the only reason she wasn't was because she was here. Harry and this house are completely safe until his birthday. I am going to suggest that my son and Harry remain, but we are taking Hermione away tonight. She'll not do well to stay in this kind of company."

"Dad, where are you taking her?" Ron asked.

"We'll talk about it later, son. Where is she?" Arthur asked.

"Having a bit of a rest. She's dead tired and drained. Reckon she has a right to be. She'll be asleep for a couple of hours, I expect," Ron replied. "Where's Mum and the rest?"

"Setting up a place to keep Hermione safe. I also reckon they're trying to get the muggle law enforcement to remove the Grangers from their home before Hermione gets there."

"She'll not be going," Ron said sternly.

"She will, son. Molly and Bill are acting as friends of the family so Hermione does not have to see her parents' bodies. She'll have to go settle their affairs though, I'm afraid."

"Then I'll be going with her," Ron proclaimed.

"No you won't," sounded Hermione's soft voice as she stood in the doorway. "You'll be here. Safe with Harry. I already told you that I won't stand by and let something happen to you. Leaving the house would put a giant target on your back. I'll be with Bill and your ..." she looked at Arthur, who nodded slightly. " ... and your Mum and Dad. Don't worry."

"After things are settled in your home, Hermione, we'll be moving you to a secure location," Remus said as he entered the room. The Dursleys' eyes bugged out as they took in the appearance of the haggard man. He nodded slightly to them. "You'll have a constant guard. We'd heard that they would be trying to seclude the three of you and take you out one at a time. It's become clear that you'll be their first target."

Against her own will, Hermione started shaking. She prevented the tears from falling as Ron quickly moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing is going to happen to you, love. I swear. Remember? We can't live without one another. I'll not go on without you."

"They did this to draw me out, Ron. I ... My parents were a trap. It's just sick," she said as she pulled slightly away from him. She turned to face Mr. Weasley. "Are you sure you, your wife, and Bill are willing to risk this? Risk being seen in the open with me? Bill's already been attacked once. Maybe I should just take my chances on my own."


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" both Ron and Mr. Weasley screamed at the same time. "You'll do no such thing," Arthur continued. "You're not safe if you're on your own. You're an open target."

"I'm a target either way, Mr. Weasley. You said so yourself. You're only putting yourself and your family in danger. I'll not be responsible for the deaths of the people I've grown to love."

"Hermione, love, let us protect you," Ron implored, his eyes piercing hers.

"You're staying right here," Arthur said to his son. "It's bad enough Molly and Bill will be there. I won't have you risking your neck for no reason." He heard Ron start to protest but he continued as if he hadn't heard him at all. "She'll be fine with us. We're fully qualified and Bill knows some dodgy curses that will ensure her safety. And ours. Now you will receive an owl from Hermione once we have her settled in. You can see her again after you leave here on Harry's birthday." He then turned his attention back to the young witch. "I'm sorry this is so sudden, Hermione, but I need you to go pack your things and be ready to go."

Hermione nodded and took Ron's hand, pulling him from the room behind her. He gave a fleeting look to his father before following her up the stairs again. Once inside Harry's room, she shut the door and pushed him against it. She slowly rose to her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I don't want to leave never having done that."

He offered her a smile as he threaded his fingers though her bushy hair and tilted her face up towards his. "You'll have plenty more chances after we meet up next month," Ron said as his mouth descended onto hers once again.

This kiss was deeper, hungrier, and neither wanted it to end. He angled her head differently, a move he certainly learned from Lavender, and used his tongue to beg for access to her mouth. She willingly complied, trying not to think about the fact that Lavender had been the one to teach him. The girl really deserves a fruit basket, Hermione decided as she brought her arms up around his neck.

He regretfully broke the kiss to take in some much needed oxygen. He placed his forehead against hers and smiled in an almost dreamy manner. "That was the best kiss of my life," he said softly.

"Lavender taught you well," Hermione smirked.

Ron suddenly pulled back to look down into her eyes. "I never kissed her like that. Maybe in actions, but that was ... so much more. I hope you, I hope you realize that." He paused and slid a hand over her cheek. "That was the most important kiss of my life. The one that made me realize that I never want to kiss anyone but you ever again."

Hermione made a whimpering sound and pulled his head back down to hers instigating a kiss just as deep and meaningful as the last. She released him, albeit reluctantly, and moved further into the room. "Promise me you won't leave this house no matter what you hear, Ron. I'm sure you're the second target and they'll make things up in order to draw you out. I'll be fine," she said as she turned to look into his eyes. "And I'll make sure your mum goes back to the Burrow and is safe with Gin and Harry. I'll be with your dad and Bill." She opened her trunk and started to throw in whatever odds and ends she hadn't had packed away. "And you'll be by to see me as soon as Harry's birthday comes. And I'll owl you as soon as I get where I'm going." She finished packing and shut her trunk. "Would you mind terribly if I left Crookshanks with you?"

Ron started to protest before he saw the look of pleading on her face. He couldn't say no to her. She needed his help and even if it was for that mental cat of hers, by God he would help her. "Sure, love. I'll take care of him."

"You're not going to kill him, right?" she asked playfully.

"Not unless he provokes me."

"He always provokes you; you said so yourself."

"Well, I mean REALLY provokes me. Like, you know, the mental cat that he is. If he tries to, I don't know, murder me, I may have to take defensive action," he grinned.

She grinned back and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "Help me get my trunk downstairs?" she asked.

"Sure thing, 'Mione," he replied as he pulled out his wand and levitated it. He grinned at the face she pulled before playfully shoving her out the door and following.

When they got down the stairs, Mr. Weasley grabbed her trunk and told her he would meet her at her parents' home. She nodded and he disapparated.

She turned to Ron and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll owl as soon as I know what's going on. Tell Harry I'm sorry I got angry with him ... and tell him what's happening. Everything will work out ... we'll all be okay. Promise me you won't do anything stupid," she said with an arched brow.

He stared hard at her for a moment before finally relenting. "I promise," he mumbled.

She gave him a prize winning smile and gave him a gentle, loving kiss on the lips. "We'll pick this conversation up when you get where I'm going."

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the Dursleys and Lupin. "You got it," he smiled before capturing her lips in a deep, meaningful kiss. He broke away before he could get out of hand and then released her. "Hey, 'Mione?" When she turned from the Dursleys (she was thanking them for allowing her to stay), he smiled and said, "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I reckon I'll just wait until we meet up again." At her pout he smiled and said, "Believe me, it'll be worth the wait." She gave him a deep look, silently asking if this was something he was willing to be left unsaid. He shook his head and sighed, taking a few steps to her and taking her hands. "You're right, as always. I just ... I wanted to say ... I ... what I mean is," he stuttered. He took a deep breath and brought his face inches from hers. "I love you," he whispered. "Remember that." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and turned to walk out of the room.

"I love you too," she called after him.

He stopped, a silly grin spreading across his face, and turned back to her. "I know."

Both with cheeky grins on their faces, Ron headed upstairs and Hermione disapparated with a pop.

"Seven years for THAT?" Lupin asked before smiling himself and disapparating to the Burrow.

When Remus Lupin landed in Molly Weasley's famous kitchen, the sight that met him was both entertaining and surprising. Harry Potter, his last link to Sirius and James, had Ginny Weasley pinned to the table. They both had eggs in their hair and it looked like neither of them noticed.

"Hold on, Gin, you have some jam just ..." his voice faded into her moan as his head dropped to her chest.

Remus didn't know if he should break them up or just back out. He heard a crack come from the other room just before he heard Molly Weasley's angry tone, "Safer to be at home ... rubbish!"

"Kids," he hissed quickly. "Molly's home."

The two broke apart quickly and guiltily. Remus gave Harry a knowing smile before he began casting Scourifying charms on Ginny, Harry, and the kitchen in general. Just in time, the charms wore off and Molly burst in. "Honestly. No place for me to be," she muttered. "Hermione's there and I get send home like I'M the child." She stopped, turning her face to her daughter and Harry. She narrowed her eyes and searched the room for anything out of place. It seemed as if she thought she saw something, but quickly dismissed it, muttering something about it being "impossible."

She quickly checked the clock and then walked out of the room claiming that de-gnoming the garden would be the best outlet for her frustrations.

Harry and Ginny made to follow but were stopped by Remus' jovial tone. "Ginny, you've missed a bit of jam just under Harry's ear."

Both kids blushed bright red before pushing their way out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione arrived at her family home, she was greeted by Mr. Weasley and Bill. "Where did Mrs. Weasley go?" she asked.

"Oh, erm, we sent Mum home," Bill said, glancing at his father. "Reckoned it would be easier if she wasn't here fussing over you."

"Be honest, Bill. It's dangerous here. You don't want her here any more than you want to be here yourselves. Bill," she said, looking over to him, "go back to the Burrow as well. You have a fiancée to tend to. You've already fallen victim to Voldemort and his followers once." She stopped and looked at Mr. Weasley. "I know it's going to be harder to convince you to go, but I'll be fine. Really. I can't ... this is something I have to do on my own." She paused as there was a knock on her door. She moved to it and found one of her neighbors. "Mrs. Smith," she said.

"Oh, Hermione!" the old woman cried. "Thank goodness you're okay. You were in Surrey when it happened, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied.

"Dreadful, really. I could hear the screaming but didn't know what it was. I called the police as soon as I heard it. But they were already ..." she stopped and looked at Mr. Weasley and Bill. "And who are you?"

"Oh, uhm, we're friends of Hermione's," Bill replied uneasily.

"What happened to your face, dear boy?" she asked.

"Attacked by a dog, I'm afraid," Hermione responded. "Just a month or so ago."

"So sad indeed, dear boy," she said, patting Bill on his disfigured cheek. "Now, how do you know our dear Hermione? You look too old to be courting her," she said, eyeing Bill once more.

"My youngest brother is actually courting her, ma'am," Bill said.

"It's not that awful boy that came here last summer, is it? The one who was terribly rude and far too hands-on?"

Mr. Weasley looked like his head was going to explode. Hermione jumped in, however, with, "No, Mrs. Smith. It isn't Draco. And he wasn't trying to court me anyway," she added in an undertone.

Before she knew what was happening, Bill had pulled her by the arm into another room. "What the hell was Malfoy doing here last summer and why didn't you tell us he was here?"

"It wasn't a big deal. I took care of it."

"What did he want?" he demanded.

"To kill me, I expect," she shot back, pulling her arm from his grasp. "But I wouldn't let him in and it was a nice enough day where everyone was outside. He didn't hurt me."

"She said he was too hands-on."

"So he put his hands on me. So what? He didn't assault me. He didn't touch me in any inappropriate places. He didn't kiss me. It was ... nothing happened, Bill."

"You'd better tell Ron before I do," he shot back.

"You have to give me time then. I can't owl until I'm settled wherever you're hiding me." She stopped and looked at him, "Which is completely ridiculous, mind you. They can't touch Harry or anyone in that house. Wouldn't I be safer there?"

"You'll be safer a Grimmauld Place."

"SNAPE KNOWS WHERE THAT IS!" she screamed.

"He doesn't. He knows the general location. Calm down, Hermione, please. I need you to calm down," Bill implored.

"I want to be with Ron."

"You can be with him at the end of the month."

"Damnit, Bill, I want him NOW! Don't you understand? They're trying to kill me! I want my boyfriend!"

"Don't you realize that if he's with you they'll kill him too? Do you think I want my baby brother being killed just because his girlfriend wants to see him?" Bill shot back angrily.

Hermione recoiled as if she'd been slapped. Bill advanced towards her, trying to apologize, but she backed further away. "You're right," she told him in a soft voice. "You're absolutely right. I can't ... I can't believe I didn't think about that in the first place." She turned to walk out the door but paused and looked back at him. "Please leave my home."

As she heard the crack, she turned and walked back to Mr. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, I respectfully request that you leave. I'll no longer be a burden to you or your family." She paused and took a shaky breath. "Please forgive me when I say that you are no longer welcome in my home."

Hermione allowed a tear to roll down her cheek as Mr. Weasley, against his will, disapparated.

When Mr. Weasley arrived at home he took in Bill's haggard appearance and sighed. "She kicked you out too, eh?" he asked.

Bill nodded and wrapped his arms around Fleur. "I may have said something to upset her."

Harry and Ginny walked into the room and frowned at the looks on the adults' faces. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"Hermione kicked us out of her home," Mr. Weasley replied, ignoring the gasp from his wife.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked, rounding on her brother.

"What makes you think it was me?" At her doubtful look he replied, "I may have said something about her not being able to see Ron because I don't want my little brother being killed because his girlfriend wants to see him."

"Oh, Bill, you didn't," Molly said while coming further into the room. "Please tell me you didn't actually say that."

"Sorry, Mum. She didn't even hesitate to kick me out." He looked over to his father. "Reckon she kicked you out too?"

"Cried as she told me I was no longer welcome in her home. Said she'd no longer be a burden to our family."

Ginny started crying and Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay, Gin."

"It won't, Harry. She ... she kicked our family out. She'll be a sitting duck. She has no protection anymore. Dad and Bill can't go over there at all," she said.

Harry rubbed her back before looking up to Mrs. Weasley. "I still can't apparate on my own. Please take me over to Hermione's house. And leave me there. I'll convince her."

"It's too dangerous, Harry," Bill said.

"If you hadn't gone and put it into her mind that anyone who goes near her is going to die then I wouldn't have to go over there," Harry spat at Bill. "Don't talk to me about danger. That's my sister over there and she's probably crying right now because of you."

"And because she had to use a memory charm on her neighbor, I reckon. I disappeared right in front of the old lady from next door," Arthur said.

"Damnit," Harry swore under his breath. "Take me to her, please," he begged Molly.

She looked to her husband who slightly nodded and grabbed Harry by the arm. "I'll be taking him back to Privet Drive after he visits with Hermione."

Ginny nodded and gave him a slight wave that he returned.

He disappeared along with her mother.

When they arrived at Hermione's Harry asked Mrs. Weasley to go into the kitchen and make some tea. She reluctantly agreed and Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs. He knew her room was upstairs and that's where she most likely was.

Climbing the steps cautiously, he made his way to her room. The door was slightly ajar and he heard muffled sobs from within. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and entered. "Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Go away," was the muffled reply from a bushy head of brown hair and a pillow. "You're not safe here."

"I'm not safe anywhere."

"You're safe at Privet Drive," she said, lifting her head slightly off the pillow. "Please, Harry, don't make me ..." her words were cut off by the Silencing charm he placed on her.

"I didn't want to have to do that but you already barred Bill and Mr. Weasley and I don't want to take that chance. Now, I will lift the charm but only - only - if you promise me you won't kick me out." He stared at her until he saw her shoulders slump and she nodded her assent. "Good," he said as he muttered the counter-charm. "Why did you kick the Weasleys out?"

"I'm a danger to them."

"Why did you really kick them out?"

"I told you, Harry. They're in more danger if I'm near them. Especially right now."

"You're afraid," Harry accused.

"Of course I am, Harry. Don't be silly. Everyone's afraid," she said.

"You're afraid to be with Ron."

"That's ridiculous."

"You don't want to lose him or let him lose you."

"Of COURSE I don't want to lose him, Harry. I love him," she confessed.

"Bill played on your deepest fear, didn't he?" Harry asked in a soft tone. "You wouldn't let yourself love Ron because of the danger we're in and when you finally give in, here comes his prat of an older brother saying that him being with you is like a death sentence." He paused and reached out to her. "Hermione, that's all rubbish. You're the one who convinced me to get back with Ginny. Stronger together than apart. You told me that. Why should a different rule apply to you?"

"Because I'm not the one you love so it doesn't make a difference."

"What?" Harry asked. "Just because I'm not in love with you doesn't mean ..." he paused, "I don't know what this is all about, 'Mione. Why ... I mean, you and I were never ..." he trailed off confused.

"Harry, loving Ginny will save your life, hers, and the rest of the wizarding world's. Me loving Ron will kill him faster. Don't you see? Ginny is the Power, Harry. Your love for her and hers for you is going to save everyone."

"Wouldn't that mean she has to die though?" he asked in a panic.

"Not if you two properly cast the spell I've been working on with Professor McGonagall and Remus."

"You've been ... developing ... a spell?" he asked.

"Yes, and you'll do well to learn it when it's done. We've been testing it for a bit of time. Neville had helped a bit. Almost killed me once, he did," she laughed at the memory. "He was so scared that he'd really offed me."

"You let Neville cast the Killing Curse on you!" he cried.

"Only a couple of times. His aim wasn't that great. Soon enough we let Remus start trying to kill me."

"But ... you ... you could have died! Why couldn't they have cast it at someone else? And why was Neville there and not us? And if it only works for love then how in the hell ...?" He stopped when Hermione held up a photograph of him and Ron. "A photo can help?"

"All you have to do is think about the person you love when you recite the incantation. Everything after that is ... well, nothing, really. You're protected by her love and she by yours."

"I want you to cast the spell with Ron."

"Ron won't be at the battle, Harry. Because I'm going to cast a spell that keeps him at a very far distance away from me. And you'll do the same with Ginny. I'll be by your side and they'll be safe somewhere far away," she told him vehemently.

"Ron had a similar plan for you, you know," Harry said with a smirk.

"Ron won't be able to cast it on me because I'm going to cast it as soon as you leave. And I'll never lift it. I'll teach you how to take it off Ginny, but only the caster can remove it." She offered him a slight smile. "Well, I'll have to lift it on your wedding day," she smirked.

"Wedding? Bloody hell, 'Mione, we've just gotten back together. Give me some time before you plan the wedding," he laughed.

"I'll give you a couple of months," she smiled. "And make sure you ask her to Bill and Fleur's wedding. She'll like that."

"You'll have to lift the charms for that too, you know," he said.

"I can't. I won't ever look at Bill Weasley again."

"Hermione, he didn't mean ..."

"He did, Harry. And he was right. I'm a danger to Ron. He's in enough trouble being who he is, a Weasley, but add me in there? I'm the match that sets the wick on fire. Bad things will happen if I'm around. I'm an excuse to kill two birds with one stone," she told him.

"Please don't talk like that, Hermione. You're the closest I've ever had to a sister and I don't want it to ..."

"Harry, it'll be fine. I'm not letting them take me away. I'll be here. Right now, Charlie is the only one who will have access to me after I set up the wards on the house."

"Charlie Weasley?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes. If anyone knew where Percy was it would have been him. Least likely to have contact with the family. I know he won't go blabbing," she informed him.

"Don't do it, Hermione. It'll kill him."

"Charlie?"

"Don't be thick. Ron. Don't cut him out of your life like I tried to do with Ginny. It'll make you sick to your stomach and wish the ground would open up and swallow you whole. Don't let him win. If you end things with Ron, he wins. That's a little less love in the world. Dumbledore wanted more love in the world. Don't cut yourself off, 'Mione. It's not worth it."

"What if it gets him killed?" she asked.

"Your love will save his life like Ginny's will save mine. Don't let this slip away. You'll break him and you won't be able to put him back together when this war is over. Love now."

Suddenly, Hermione threw her arms around Harry and tucked her face into his neck. "I love him so much. It kills me that I could be the reason for his death. I don't want him to die."

"None of us do. We'll all be okay, Hermione. I promise."

"You can't promise that," she told him.

"Fine. I'll do everything I can to make sure ..." his words were cut off by a scream from downstairs. It was Molly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before quickly running down the stairs. The burst into the kitchen and found Molly staring in horror at the refrigerator.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You have next to no food in this house. Those horrid men must have eaten all of your food."

"You screamed for THAT? We're at war, Mrs. Weasley. Don't you think your screams should be reserved for real emergencies?" asked Harry.

"Honestly, Mrs. Weasley, there wasn't ever much food in here anyway," Hermione replied, peaking her head into the near-barren fridge. "Today was supposed to be shopping day, I suppose."

"Well, dear, there's no need to worry about it now. I'll make sure you're good and fed at ..." she looked to Harry before looking to Hermione again, "wherever it is you're going."

"He can know, Mrs. Weasley. It's..." she paused for a moment, thinking about what she was going to say. "It's his house."

"You're going to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she replied coldly as Molly turned and prepared three cups of tea.

"Snape knows where that is!" Harry screamed, much like Hermione had earlier that day.

"I know. And I told Bill as much. Fat lot of good that did though. Honestly, Snape could find it if he tried and if he brought Malfoy with him there would be nothing to stop him from ..." she trailed off.

"From what?" Harry asked with anger etched in his tone.

"From doing what he no doubt is supposed to do with me. I'm not stupid. They're not coming to kill me, Harry; they're coming to capture me. Cleverest witch of my age. And of Draco's age." She paused to let that sink in.

Harry stared at her hard for a few moments. He was trying to figure out exactly what she was talking about. His green eyes penetrated her brown ones and, all of a sudden, he started seeing images.

"You know I'll never be with you. Not as long as I have power over myself," Hermione stated to the white-blonde standing in front of her.

"You're mine, Mudblood. You shouldn't bother fighting it. Let me in and we'll get this over with," Draco Malfoy spat.

"You know as well as I do that you'd rather die than do this."

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be here. Now let me come in and we'll do the ritual and get this whole bloody thing over with," he said as he placed his hands on her upper arms - much more gently than she would have expected - and tried to shift her out of the way. "It will save us both," he added.

"What makes you think I'm willing to do this just so we both can live? Don't you think I'd rather die than marry you and produce an heir?"

"No," he responded. "I think you want to live. And I think you want Weasley to live too."

"He has nothing to do with this, Malfoy."

"After you give me a son you will be freed," Draco told her, once again trying to move her over to gain admission to her house.

"You mean I'll be killed," she spat.

"Think about it, Granger," he said when he noticed an older woman in the yard by the fence. "It can save you and Weasel."

Harry was shocked back to the present to see Hermione rubbing her temples. "I cannot believe you just broke into my thoughts, Harry!" she shrieked.

"I didn't mean to," he cried, wiping at his blurry eyes. "I don't even know how I did it! I mean, I was just looking into your eyes and then ..."

"You're a Legilimens. I had no idea," she said.

"You're trying to avoid talking about what I just saw," Harry accused.

"You saw it. There's nothing to explain."

"Hermione, the Order and the Weasleys think they're trying to kill you. They're sending you to Grimmauld Place because they think no one will be able to get to you there. But you're unprotected in my home without me there." He stopped to look at the vacant stove where Mrs. Weasley had been standing moments ago.

She looked at him for a moment before lowering herself into a chair. "I don't want anyone around because they'll kill whoever tries to stop them from taking me. I'm living on borrowed time, Harry. If they want me bad enough they'll take me. You and I both know that." She stopped for a moment before looking back up into his emerald eyes. "I can't let him take me, Harry. Marrying a Malfoy? Having a child with Draco Malfoy? What if it's a girl, Harry? Will they kill her? Will they kill me?"

"I'll protect you, Hermione. I won't let them get you," he said.

"You'll stay away, Harry, and let fate take its course."

"You don't believe in fate," he reminded her.

"I do now," she told him.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Ron told me he loved me," she smiled. "And Ginny's been saying when the time was right he'd tell me. And he did. Nothing will keep me form loving him, Harry. And I know he can't love me if I'm with Malfoy. I won't let this love that I've just found be taken away by a hatred that's always been there."

"Then don't cast that distance spell on Ron. Let him protect you. I'm going to talk to Mrs. Weasley about sending someone over to stay with you. Maybe Lupin. Just ... just someone until my birthday," he said to her as Mrs. Weasley came back in and told Harry it was time to go. He nodded and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Please don't shut us out," he said and waited until she nodded before allowing himself to be taken from her house by Mrs. Weasley.

It was only a moment later when Lupin arrived to take her to Grimmauld Place.

Harry returned to the Burrow, much to his surprise. "I think you need to tell Ginny and Ron about what you and Hermione were discussing," Mrs. Weasley told him. I'll gather Ginny and then we'll take you back to Privet Drive. Ginny will stay with you two until you return. I want my baby girl to be safe," she added before yelling, "GINERVA WEASLEY! PACK YOUR THINGS. YOU'RE GOING WITH HARRY!"

Five minutes later Ginny ran down the steps, her trunk floating along behind her. "Ready!" she smiled, then looked at Harry. "You're in a bad mood."

"I'll explain when we get there. I have to tell Ron too and I don't think I can say it twice."

Ginny nodded and looked at her mother, who gave her a slightly pained look and handed her a portkey. "Two minutes," Molly said before leaving the room.

"Is it bad?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah, Gin. It's pretty bad."

Before they knew it, they were in Harry's room on Privet Drive. Ron immediately sat up and trained his eyes on Harry, then noticed his sister. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We have to talk about Hermione," Harry said. "I have something I need to tell you both and I need to be able to do it without interruptions. Okay?"

"Before you start, just tell me one thing: is she okay?" Ron asked.

"For now," Harry responded carefully. "Just let me get through this, yeah?"

Both Ginny and Ron nodded but looked skeptical nonetheless. They wanted nothing more than to see Hermione but knew she'd been taken somewhere safe.

"Okay, first, they aren't trying to kill Hermione; they're trying to kidnap her." He ignored the gasps from his best mate and his girlfriend and continued, "It really has nothing to do with us, either. Well, that's not true but it's more about Malfoy." Ron made to open his mouth but Harry raised his hand to stop him. "I saw one of her memories from this summer. Malfoy was at her house talking about some kind of ritual ... a marriage ritual ... and he was talking about heirs. His new thing ... assignment, whatever, is to marry Hermione and produce a male heir. Lupin's with her now, but as soon as I turn 17 we're going to Grimmauld Place."

"Snape knows where that is!" Ginny screamed.

"I know, Love, but there's nothing we can do right now. She's there with Lupin and, for now, she's safe. Ron," Harry started as he saw his best mate start throwing things in his trunk, "where are you going?"

"I'll not let that greasy git lead Ferret King right to her. Snape wouldn't hesitate to kill Lupin and that would leave Hermione vulnerable to Malfoy," he responded as he continued to pack his belongings.

"He won't hesitate to kill you either," Ginny said.

"There are worse things than to die for love."

"She'd never let him go through with it," she told him.

"She would if they hit her with an Unforgivable or two," Harry piped in.

This had quite the effect on Ron. Rather than continue to pack in a normal manner, he began to throw clothes, books, and anything else that belonged to him in the trunk. "Keep Pig. See you soon," he said before he disapparated away.

"Your Mum's going to kill me."


	7. Chapter 7

As Hermione was walking past the front window at Grimmauld Place, she had to stop and do a double-take. She had been heading to meet Lupin in the kitchen for some tea, but she saw a familiar head of red hair standing in the middle of the road looking lost. He had his trunk in one hand and his wand gripped tightly in the other.

"Professor Lupin?" she called as she continued to stare out the window. Ron couldn't be there. He just couldn't.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked as he came towards her.

"Is anyone supposed to know we're here?" she asked.

"Other than Harry and the elder Weasleys? No. Not that I know of," he said. "Why?"

She paused for a moment, confusion written across her face. He could be a Polyjuice imposter, but she couldn't think of when they would have been able to secure the sample. "Because Ron's standing in the middle of the road with his wand in his hand," she replied.

He peered out the window in disbelief. With a sigh, Lupin grumbled something that sounded like "That boy is going to be the death of me" and then moved to the front door. He whistled and shouted, "Ron! Come in here this instant. What do you think you're doing?"

Ron scurried inside and dropped his trunk in the foyer before enveloping Hermione in a bone crushing hug. He felt like he had been separated from her for weeks, not mere hours. He made his decision right then and there that he never, ever, wanted to let her go again.

"Ronald!" she cried in an exasperated tone. "What are you doing here? It's not safe," she told him in a no-nonsense voice.

"I don't care," he protested. "Harry told me everything," he said, ignoring her gasp of protest, "and you know as well as I do that I'll never let that git lay another hand on you." He released her and looked her in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me about Malfoy?"

"There's nothing to tell. I'll die before I marry him. And I'll be well dead before I give him an heir. You know that."

"I won't let him lay another finger on you, Hermione. I swear it. As long as I breathe you'll be safe from him," he promised.

"That's what has me afraid, Ron. Don't you get that? I know you won't let anything happen to me and that's what scares me to death. You think I want you to do something stupid and get killed because Malfoy's new mission is to marry and shag me? I don't!" she shrieked. "I don't want to have to push you away, Ron, but I will if you force me."

"When the HELL did you turn into Harry, Hermione? Huh? When did it become the right thing to do to shut people out of your life? You've been nagging Harry for years that dangerous times are when we need love the most. Well, Hermione, look around! It's dangerous! You're being hidden in Grimmauld Place because Malfoy wants you! Don't you realize how bad this is getting?" He paused, breathing deep. He shot an imploring look to Lupin who obligingly left the room after surmising that this look meant a huge row was about to take place. Ron lowered his voice to a whisper as soon as he knew Lupin was out of earshot. "Get your trunk. You and I are leaving. We're not telling anyone where we're going. I'll leave a note for Lupin and have him tell the others. We're not safe here ... not while Malfoy's looking for you. We'll go off and live like muggles somewhere else for a while. Lay low, you know?"

She had surprisingly stayed quiet through his rant. She slowly moved a small hand up to cup his cheek and a soft smile graced her face. "You'd really put yourself into that much danger for me?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I love you," he replied in an equally quiet tone. "Of course I'm willing to put myself in that kind of danger for you. I'd do anything for you." He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Now go and get your things. You shouldn't be too settled in yet."

She hurried off up the stairs and he quickly removed a piece of parchment from his trunk. He grabbed a quill and scratched out:

Professor Lupin -

We had to go. She's not safe here. We'll let you know of our status when we get where we're going. No, I won't tell you where. Be sure that I will defend her life with my own. I love her and I owe her that much. Please tell Mum and Dad and Harry and Ginny. I'm sure they'll take care of the rest of the family.

I've always admired your uncanny ability to stay strong when you're needed the most. I hope to model myself after you. She's safe as long as I'm alive. I'm happy as long as I have her by my side. Nothing dark will ever touch her again. I swear it.

We're going to be living as muggles so don't try to track our magic because you'll find a dead end. We will send mail to Hermione's house by muggle post - that way you won't be able to trace us with the birds. We might try to call on the fellytone but I'm not too sure.

We're sorry we had to run off like this but right now it really is for the best.

Hope to be able to hear from you soon,

Ronald B. Weasley

Letter completed, he dropped it on the table by the door. Hermione reappeared and he took her hand briefly before grabbing her trunk. They both looked over at the door to the kitchen before walking out the front door.

"GONE!" Molly Weasley screamed at a sheepish Remus Lupin. "What do you mean GONE!"

"W-well," Lupin stuttered, "they were having a row about Malfoy in the entrance and Ron gave me a look that nearly begged for a bit of privacy. They must have left shortly after t-that." He stopped and took a gulp. "They row all the time, Molly. You know that. I didn't think it was just a ruse to get her out of the house. I didn't think he would ..."

"That's right! You didn't think and now my baby boy is missing! He's run off with her and no one knows where they're going!" she hollered, waving Ron's letter to and fro. "It's dangerous, Remus! And now they're out there defenseless. Whose idea was it?" she demanded.

"They have their wands, Mum," Bill Weasley said ignoring her last question.

"They did say they wouldn't use their magic though," Fred added.

"I'll have them put a watch out at the Ministry. If anyone sees them we'll know," Arthur supplied.

"No," Harry said, surprising them all. He and Ginny had been brought to the Burrow from Privet Drive as soon as they found out Ron and Hermione were gone. "I want them back as much as all of you but I don't think we can force them back this time. It would be like taking them hostage. Right now, this is the only way Ron knows to protect Hermione. He's doing the brave thing, not the cowardly thing, by running. He's not going to use magic, something's been doing nearly his whole life, just to make sure they're hidden. Don't you think if you can find them so can He?" He let out a huge sigh. "That's my big sister he's got out there and I'm scared to death about them being alone and living like muggles. He's lucky she's there, to be honest."

"Can't we trace the exchange of wizarding money to muggle money?" George asked Bill.

"First, I'm a curse-breaker not a banker. Second, we can only trace them as far as Gringotts. And I think Harry may be right. We have to let them go for now. I'm sure Hermione has access to her parents' muggle money and everything. She'll be safe with Ron."

Mrs. Weasley looked about to object again before Arthur placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's of age, Molly, and in love with that girl. He's doing the same thing I would have done if the situation had arisen during the First War. He's smart and she's smarter. They'll be okay. I'll check in on Hermione's home every couple of days to get the post and everything. I'll let you know when something comes in the post and I'll set up my fellytone in here." He paused for a moment. "I've got to get back to work. Don't," he said, looking at Molly with a stern expression, "try to put together a renegade search team. They will be fine." With that, he disapparated out of the house.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly.

He looked down into her bright brown eyes and sighed, "I know, Gin, but we have to let them do this. It'll make them stronger. This will give them the chance to work out everything they never could with all the eyes and ears around Hogwarts and the Burrow."

"What if it doesn't make them stronger, Harry? What if it breaks them?" she asked as she watched the adults, save Bill, leave the kitchen.

"Then we'll have to put them back together."

"Will that be possible?" Bill asked softly.

"Donno," he replied as he wrapped his arms around Ginny. "But we'll try."

"I'm scared for them," she whispered as Bill took in the tender moment and left the room.

"Me too." He held onto her for a moment and then chuckled. "Reckon they'll come back engaged?"

"Married," she mumbled with a tiny laugh of her own.

"Pregnant," Harry added with a hearty laugh.

They both paused and looked at each other, eyes wide. "Oh my God," Ginny laughed. "That could really happen!"

"Do you think it will?" Harry asked.

"I'm certain at least one of the three will happen," Ginny responded.

"Which?"

"Ask me after the first post comes in," she said.

"Deal," he laughed before he led her to the sitting room to join the rest of her family.

"Here we are," Hermione said several hours later as she walked into a flat and flipped on the lights. She and Ron looked around the large living room. "Wow. Furnished and everything for a small amount of money."

"Helped that you said we were newlyweds shunned by our families because of a blood feud," Ron laughed.

"We needed somewhere to live and this was the place I liked the best," she pouted.

"It's perfect, Love. Great view of the ocean, comfortable ... romantic," he added with a grin as he shut the door and pushed her towards the huge windows overlooking the water and then wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I feel like we've abandoned them," Hermione said suddenly. "Here we are in paradise and they're all back in England fighting a war. Our war."

"They can't do anything else until they get you, Hermione. He must be getting weaker and in need of another Malfoy or something. I don't know what's going on, but it seems like nothing's happened since they started targeting you and your family. No attacks or anything. Right now, honestly, I think we're all safer if we're here and they're there. As soon as word gets out that you're gone, and no one knows where you are but me, no one else will be a target."

"Don't you think ..." she asked as he turned her around to face him.

"Shh," he whispered as his lips met hers. "Let's not talk about this right now. Let's talk about our day." His lips came down to hers again in a soft, sweet kiss. His hand moved up to cup the back of her head as he deepened it. Her arms came around his shoulders to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

"We spent the day together, Ronald," she laughed as they broke apart. "Well, except for those few minutes there ..."

"I know but it's really something worth talking about," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"I never thought you would be this sappy about ..."

"... our wedding?" Ron asked with a mischievous grin.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ron," Hermione laughed. "You keep saying that."

"Well it was our wedding, Hermione. You, me, a magical wedding official, a couple rings ..."

"I know, Ron, I was there. I was the one in white."

He laughed and lifted her up into his arms and headed for the bedroom. "I still can't believe you agreed to marry me like that."

"How could I not? You were just so cute," she smiled as she pecked him on the lips.

"I had no idea there was a magical, uhm, stay-up-in-the-air-box like the Knight Bus," Ron said in amazement as he looked out the window of the fastest airplane on the planet.

"It's an airplane, Ronald, and you need to take one when you're going half-way across the world."

"We could have used a broom," Ron groused.

"It would have made us plottable and I don't like flying with nothing around me," Hermione stated.

"But you like this? Hurling across the world in a tin box?"

"Much better than doing the same thing on a broom."

Ron sighed and closed his eyes. "Mum and Dad are going to kill me when they find out where we're going."

"You're the one who picked Australia," Hermione retorted.

"Why not? It's warm, beautiful, far from England, and they speak our language."

Hermione laughed at him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. His smile faded and he looked at her seriously. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she said with a nervous tone. "Is everything okay?"

"Uhm, yeah. I just ... there's this ... okay," he exhaled. "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do, Ronald. I just told you that."

"I mean the forever, real kind of love. The kind that won't end because of a particularly bad row," he added.

"Yes, Ronald. I love you in the real, forever sort of way that I always have. Don't you realize that if my love for you had died it would have happened when you were with Lavender? I was so angry about you and her. I mean, you and I had a date ... I finally plucked up the courage to ask you out, since I knew you never would, and the next thing I knew you were sucking off her face. You had broken my heart before that, Ron, but I thought I was going to die in that moment."

"I am so sorry, love. I really am. I ... with the Felix ... I was being stupid and she latched on and I knew about you and Krum and it KILLED me that you would rather snog him than me," he replied.

"I know. I was so angry with you about the Yule Ball that year so when Viktor tried to kiss me, I let him. We both knew it was wrong but I was being defiant. I did it to hurt you but could never bring myself to tell you. I thought you saw me as an innocent, immature, stupid girl when you said he was too old for me. It hurt me."

"Looks like we've given each other enough heartache to last a lifetime," he said as the plane landed.

She stood up and moved to exit the plane but he stopped her. "Wait!" he cried. "I have to do this on British property."

"What?" she asked in a confused voice as Ron jumped up and knelt in front of her. "I'm tired of breaking your heart. I love you so much and I want to love you for the rest of my life. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to hold our children in my arms. I want you to be mine and only mine forever."

"I will be," she whispered.

"Let's make it permanent, then," he said. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he produced a tiny black box from his pocket. He opened it and showed her a beautiful golden band with a solitaire diamond in the center of it. When she didn't say anything he started fidgeting. "Hermione, everyone's staring at us and it's killing me. You can say no if you want but could you get that part over with if you are?"

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione exhaled. "I ... I ... I ... YES!" she screeched. "Of COURSE I'll marry you!" she cried as she threw herself at him.

He slid the ring on her finger and gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you."

The plane emptied and Hermione and Ron were the last ones off. The warm air of the Australian climate hit them in the face and they both smiled.

He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. "You had me real nervous there for a minute, love. I really didn't know what to think when you didn't answer me."

"I was shocked, Ronald. I didn't expect you to propose to me like that!" she laughed.

"We both know that we're both in so much danger that it's likely that one or both of us won't make it out of this thing alive. We can run and we can hide, but we'll eventually have to go back and when we do ..." he trailed off, leaving the end of the sentence for her to finish.

"Shhh," she whispered as she put her finger to her lips. "Let's not think about the future just now. Let's think about us, Mr. Weasley."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Weasley," he whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, his hands traveling down to the hem of her dress.

"Okay, so ... we have to find somewhere to live," Hermione told him.

"We have to get married first," Ron told her.

"What! We just got engaged a few minutes ago."

"We got engaged two hours ago and ... well, if we don't get married we have to have two different rooms in the flat or house."

"Why?" she asked.

He blushed scarlet. "Weasley's have this ... magic ... that prevents us from ... you know ... before marriage. And that ring," he said as he pointed to her hand, "has magic in it that would repel me away from you if we tried anything past kisses before we got married. It was my Grandmum's. It was charmed so randy buggers like me can't get to innocent girls like you before the wedding."

"So you could have tried something before the engagement?" she asked.

"Probably. But I wouldn't have," he added.

"I know that, love," she said.

"I want to spend our first night here together as man and wife. If ... if you don't want to I won't bug you about it."

"I'll need to go buy a dress. See if you can find someone that can marry us this afternoon. I'll meet you ..." she said, looking around the street, "... at that coffee shop in two hours. You think you can find someone before then?"

"What do I tell them?"

"That we've run away from home because your family won't accept me because of my bloodline," she told him. "You're family's not easily known over here ... like it would have been if we stayed in Europe. Someone will be able to understand that and then ... we'll get married."

They went their separate ways, Hermione to find a dress and some flowers and Ron to find a wedding official.

When they met up again two hours later, both looked tired but happy. "Well?" she asked.

"How does 12:30 sound? Over in the harbor?"

"Really?" she smiled.

"He said he would be there. I told him all about you and he said he would be happy to do it for us."

"Well, that means I only have an hour to get ready so I'll meet you there?"

"I can't wait," he replied.

"I love you," she whispered before getting on her toes and pecking him on the lips.

"I love you," he said as they parted ways.

Two hours later, Ron watched Hermione, in a summer-ish white dress holding lilies, her hair pulled back partially with little flowers in it, walking towards him with a smile on her face.

The ceremony was beautiful, both opting to write personal vows, and it was over as quickly as it had begun. They placed matching gold bands on the other's finger and they were husband and wife.

They kissed and thanked the official before strolling off together. It was time to find a flat.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione moaned as he moved over her. "This is ..."

"I'm sorry it hurt the first time, love. Does it feel better now?" he asked.

"Much," she breathed as she moved in rhythm with him. "Don't ... don't stop that's just ..." her voice trailed off into a loud moan. "I don't want to know ..." she said, "where you learned to do this."

"You're teaching me right now," he moaned in return. "This is new. For both of us."

"I'm glad," she exhaled as she tilted her head back and allowed him to feast on her neck.

"Me too," he groaned as his breath quickened. "Hermione, I ..."

"Me too. Oh, Ron!" she cried as they toppled over the edge together.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. "Wow."

"Mmm," she agreed as she snuggled down into his sweaty chest.

"It's going to hurt you too much for a while before we can do that again," Ron told her.

"How do you know this stuff?" she asked with a giggle.

"I have five older brothers, 'Mione. You don't think they've imparted wisdom on me?"

"Well, someone knew what they were talking about," she told him. "Because that thing you did with your nose ... I ... you have to do that every time."

"My pleasure," he told his wife with a smile.

"No," she said with a cheeky grin. "MY pleasure."

They laughed for a bit, kissing in between giggles, and finally allowed exhaustion to take over. Both feel into a peaceful sleep, Hermione in Ron's arms.

Back in Ottery St. Catchpole, the Weasleys, Harry, and members of the Order were completely unaware of what was happening on the other side of the world.

"They'll do the right thing, Molly," Lupin said. "He'll protect her and she him. It's give and take with those two."

"Zey'll keell each ozzer before zey evair geet eet right," Fleur said.

Bill chucked. "They've been getting it right all day."

"I can't believe it was only this morning that everything happened," Fred said quietly.

"I can't believe our git of a brother kidnapped Hermione and dragged her clear out of protection," George added.

"I can," Arthur said. When everyone turned to look at him he looked to Harry for assistance.

"First Year he hurt her feelings and she was attacked by a troll. He could have left her there for the professors to find, but he took action," Harry said. "If he hadn't used the one spell she'd been trying to help him with, she would have been dead. He protected her."

"His Second Year," Fred said, "Malfoy called her that name and Ron jumped in right away. Ended up belching slugs for her."

"And then after she was pe-petrified," Ginny said as Harry wrapped his arm around her, "he went up there every day."

"And he followed the spiders into the Dark Forest with me so we could talk to Aragog. He hates spiders but he knew it would help bring Hermione back," Harry continued. "And then Third Year he stood up between me and Hermione and Sirius Black when we thought he was trying to kill me. And he was so mad at her about Scabbers but he said he would help her with Hagrid's appeal after he told Ron that she was all torn up and crying all the time over their row."

"Fourth Year," Fred said with a laugh, "was when we all figured it out. That ruddy Yule Ball. Did you see his pitiful attempt at asking her?"

"He was modeling after you, git," Harry laughed.

"He should have known Hermione and Angelina wouldn't have reacted the same way," George retorted.

"I couldn't believe my ears when Ron flat out called Krum a pumpkin head and then accused her of fraternizing with the enemy. I didn't know whether to laugh or scream." Harry shook his head in remembrance.

"What about that shouting match in Gryffindor Tower?" George asked. "That was brilliant."

"It was scary," Harry corrected. "She was livid and devastated at the same time."

"All she kept talking about before Viktor asked her was how much she wanted Ron to ask her. It was sad knowing how much she fancied him and he would never do anything about it," Ginny added.

"We all thought it was going to come to a head in the summer before Fifth Year," Molly added. "I had my eye on those two praying I wouldn't catch my baby boy doing anything inappropriate to that girl in Sirius' house."

"She was too busy still making Ron jealous by writing Viktor all the time," Ginny said.

"Do you remember the look on her face when Luna started flirting with Ron?" Harry laughed. "Luna's the one who made her kiss him in the first place."

"They kissed!" cried Fred, George, and Molly at the same time.

"She kissed him on the cheek as a distraction," Harry corrected. "That was the day the Slytherins started with those badges and all that rot. He was mesmerized all the way out to the pitch."

"And then when we got split up in the Department of Mysteries all he cared about was finding you guys and protecting you. When he got hit with that spell I was terrified," Ginny admitted. "It meant that he wouldn't be able to protect you and that it would kill him when the spell was lifted. I hate to admit that I was right."

"He wouldn't leave the hospital wing until she was almost completely healed. He blamed himself even after Hermione explained that it was really her fault. He even made her promise to never try new methods out in a real battle," Harry said.

"Last year was a whole new mess," Ginny said. "With Slughorn and ... just everything."

"Did you know she Confunded McLaggen when you were shooting on him, Gin?" When Ginny shook her head, Harry began laughing. "She wanted Ron in that position so bad and she knew he'd worked himself into a ball of nerves and that he was truly the best for the job, so she did. It was brilliant."

"And then she asked him to Slughorn's Christmas Party. And then you had to go give him Felix and she tried to make him see that he didn't need it and he got mad ... and then Lavender ... and McLaggen ... and it was horrible," Ginny recalled.

"And then Ron got poisoned and she lost it. She found out and ran straight to the hospital wing. She didn't leave until Madam Pomfrey kicked her out. And when he called out to her ... it seemed like something had changed. They've been closer ever since," Harry said.

"I'll bet ten galleons they're even closer right now," Fred whispered.

"Make it twenty and throw in that they've already consummated their relationship," George retorted and they shook hands.

Little did they know that halfway across the world, Ron and Hermione were consummating their marriage. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ron?" Hermione yawned as she stretched the next morning.

"Hmm?" he asked as he snuggled back down into the cool pillows.

"It's morning," she told him.

"That's nice, love," he yawned and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her body closer to his.

"We need to get out of bed."

"We don't," he countered. "We have a great flat with a great view and nothing we have to do."

"What about ...?"

"Nothing," he stated firmly.

"We have to call your mum," she corrected.

"Bloody hell," he groaned. "How about we send a letter the first time? We can give them the felly - erm - telephone number for here and they can call us."

Hermione sighed but rolled out of bed, bringing the sheet with her - much to Ron's dismay - and headed for the desk in the corner of their bedroom. "Well, come on then. Get up and help me."

"Bring it to the bed, 'Mione."

It was her turn to groan as she grabbed a book, ink, her quill, and a piece of parchment - make that two pieces of parchment. "Fine," she said as she settled beside him.

His hand immediately found the gap in the sheet and started caressing her bare stomach. "Just say out loud what you want to write," he suggested. At the look she gave him he smiled slightly. "Okay. I'll just read over your shoulder then."

Dear Mum and Dad (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) -

"You have to include everyone," Ron told her.

She sighed and magicked away the ink. "Right."

Dear Everyone -

We're safe. We have a flat and everything is going fine. We are each going to write a separate letter - one to Ginny and one to Harry. They can share whatever information we give them, so long as we don't indicate it as top secret. Don't worry - we won't be disclosing anything of vital importance to them - such as our whereabouts or anything. Honestly, it's better if you don't know where we are. They can find you and use Veritaserum or the Imperius on you and if you knew, we'd be in bigger trouble.

Fair warning: Draco Malfoy is looking for me (Hermione). Be mindful of Ginny and Harry; he'll most likely go after them looking for us.

Please don't worry about us. We're okay as long as we have each other.

Love from,  
Ron and Hermione

She quickly scribbled the telephone number down and folded up the parchment. "You write to Harry and I'll write to Ginny," she told him.

He nodded and grabbed an extra quill and piece of parchment, opting to just share her ink.

Harry -

Sorry about running off like that, mate. Bet Mum and Lupin had kittens about it, yeah? You know why I did it, Harry. I know I don't have to explain. 'Mione just told me I should, though. She's writing to Gin and I'm sure you'll compare stories and find out that I really have no idea how we got to this point - to the point of me being such a coward and running away - kidnapping, really. I know you may never forgive me for taking off and leaving you alone, but I beg your forgiveness. I love her, Harry, and I want her to be safe - no matter what the cost is.

Did you know there's a plane-thing that hurls you across the planet at Knight Bus speed? Well, there is. I found that out the hard way. And, no, mate, I still can't tell you where we've gone. And don't think 'Mione will tell Gin either.

If you really need anything let us know. We can be back in a couple of hours. 'Mione gave Mum and Dad the - erm - phone number to our flat - yeah, me and 'Mione are sharing a flat, but I reckon you knew that would happen. Don't tell Mum and Dad, but we're sharing a bed as well.

I've got to go, Harry. Looks like Hermione's almost done so we should send these off. Call if you want to. We'll most likely answer.

- Ron

As Ron was writing to Harry, Hermione was doing the same to Ginny.

Ginny -

I am so sorry we ran off like we did. I'm not sorry we left, well, I sort of am, but not really, if you know what I mean. See, I wish we were there to help the Order and everyone sort things out, but I think this was the best thing for us right now. All of us. Me, Ron, you and Harry, the rest of your family ... everyone. He's scared, Gin, and so am I. As Ron wrote in his previous letter, we'll not be using magic so tracking us won't be much help. It makes me sad to think that Ron and I won't be around to watch you and Harry really put everything back together - like you should be.

Ron and I got a lovely flat. Two bedrooms - one will be turned into a study (Don't tell your Mum)- a bathroom with a huge tub, a common room, a full kitchen, and a beautiful balcony with the most amazing view of ... well, just with a great view.

We had a busy first day ... what with settling in and everything. We had a good night's sleep - it felt wonderful to be in his arms, Gin. I know you don't want to hear things like that about your brother, but it's true. I truly felt safe.

Have Harry tell you about my situation with Malfoy (if he hasn't already). I have to explain it all to Ron. We may try to work it out while were in ... erm ... here. That would mean us coming home sooner.

Please remind everyone that we're okay. We know what we're doing.

We miss you already. Please be safe.

Love from,  
Hermione

"Ready?" she asked as she folded up the parchment and took his, doing the same.

"Sure. But where are we going to get an owl?" Ron asked.

"Get dressed," she sighed. We have to go to the post office. We're sending the letters to my house in Oxfordshire, remember?"

"Right," Ron mumbled as he groped for his boxer shorts, which lay near the bed on the floor. He slid them on then rolled - literally - out of bed. He righted himself and headed for the bathroom. "Coming, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked with a cheeky grin before ducking into the bathroom.

"Not yet," she muttered to herself. "But I will be in a few minutes." She literally hopped out of bed, nearly spilling the ink, and ran into the bathroom to join her husband of not-even-a-day in a nice, hot, steamy shower.

---

The two dressed and headed out of the flat. Hermione was dressed in a short jean skirt and a pale green tank top; Ron was in a pair of board shorts and a blue shirt. His wand was tucked into his pocket. He and Hermione had a bit of a bicker about that.

"You don't need it," she told him as he grabbed his wand.

"The hell I don't."

"Don't swear. You can't use it, Ron, or they'll find us."

"Who cares? What if someone finds us and attacks us?"

"No one can find us, Ron," she told him. "Why would anyone even think to look here?"

"They can find us, 'Mione. I know they can. We have to be cautious."

"You'd best be cautious that thing doesn't go off while we're out."

"I can't believe you almost used your wand on that man back there," Hermione hissed.

"He needed help and I …"

"You're a muggle now, Ron. You can't be flashing your wand around."

"It's hard," he whined. "I grew up …"

"You didn't have a wand until right before Hogwarts. Channel back to that."

"Fine," he said with a cheeky grin before reaching up and tugging on her hair. "I would have done that before I had my wand."

"Prat," she declared as she walked into the post office.

---

The next several days were hard for Ron. He couldn't help but attempt to do magic when he wanted something done. Hermione had scolded him on almost every occasion. She couldn't talk much. One night she had gotten incredibly frustrated with trying to dry her hair. She whipped out her wand and then saw Ron standing behind her, smiling into the mirror.

"No, no, love," he scolded playfully. "You have to do it the muggle way."

"But, Ron! My hair is an absolute mess," she whined.

"Do you want them to find us?" he asked using the words she used every time she caught him.

"No," she mumbled as she grabbed the muggle hair dryer again.

"I didn't think so," he smirked.

---

Five days later, Mr. Weasley arrived back at the Burrow from one of his routine visits to the Granger home. "Weasley's and friends! We have three letters!" he called through the house.

It was nearly impossible to tell who got to the kitchen first, Molly or Harry. "Are they okay?" he asked. "Are they safe? Did anything happen? Where are they?"

"Calm down, Harry. I haven't opened anything. This is for you," he said while handing over Ron's letter. "Ginny, this is for you," he told her as he relinquished possession of Hermione's letter. "And Molly, dear, we can read this together," he said as they all sat down at the table.

After a quiet couple of moments, Molly relayed all of the information she had received. Ginny and Harry shared with the table what they thought would be appropriate, which was mainly saying that Hermione felt safe with Ron.

Shortly thereafter, Harry and Ginny excused themselves out to the garden. She forced him to tell her what he had seen when he broke into Hermione's mind. Shaking her head she told him, "I'm glad she's with him and away from here."

"What do you make of Hermione's letter?" he asked.

"They're either married or still just dating," she told him.

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked her, his brow scrunching in confusion.

"Well," Ginny explained as the heat rose in her cheeks. "Weasleys have this ... old magic ... it's actually kind of odd. Once engaged, a Weasley can't do anything with their fiancee past kissing. That includes sleeping in the same bed. It's odd, really. So, either they've gotten married already or they haven't done anything." She paused. "I can't be sure," she added, "but my bet would be on marriage."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Is that rule true only for the Weasley men or would ..." he trailed off.

"Anyone who married me would have to go to one of my brothers first," she told him. "It's strange that they couldn't go to Dad, but they can't. One of my brothers would have to give you - erm, him - a ring and perform a blessing on it. That blessing would act as sort of a deterrent ... like you - erm, he - couldn't do anything beyond kissing or holding hands. Nothing naughty. Apparently," she added as an afterthought, "it even decides what kinds of kisses are allowed. Bill was hit a couple of times with the magic already ... and the wedding hasn't happened yet."

"Speaking of," Harry said after a few moments, "D'ya reckon Ron and Hermione will come home for that?"

"Donno. Maybe we should write back to ask."

"Yeah," Harry said, he eyes far away. Did I miss my best friends' wedding? "Would, erm, I mean ... would you be my date to the wedding? I mean, I know you have to be in it and all ... but would you mind, when the whole ceremony thing is over and everything, being my date?"

"Of course I will, Harry," Ginny smiled.

They were moving in for a kiss when they heard Remus Lupin shout, "Australia!"

Ginny and Harry quickly ran inside and stared at the man. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The post-mark," he explained. "Whether they put an address on the letter or not, it wouldn't matter. The out-going post office has to mark it for air mail." He turned his attention to Molly. "They're in Australia."

"But how did they GET there," Molly asked as a frown crept its way onto her face.

"Airplane, I would imagine," Arthur said.

"Now you can ask Ron how they stay up, Dad," Bill noted.

"There's a wizarding one," Harry said. "Ron told me in his letter. It's like the Knight Bus - goes wicked fast. He said that in his letter."

"Find them," Molly demanded.

"Molly," Arthur tried.

"Find them and bring them home," she said as she turned to Tonks, who had been sitting quietly and reading over the letter.

"Molly," Lupin tried.

"No!" she shouted. Her eyes fixed on Tonks again. "I'm officially filing a Missing Wizard report on my son. It's your job to find him and track him down. Especially because of who he is."

"Mum, they're safe there," Bill told her.

"I want my son home."

"What about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Fine. Her too. Just ... go. Get them. Now."

"Molly," Arthur said again.

"Do it," Molly told Tonks before pointing her finger at the fireplace.

Tonks sighed and cast a fleeting look at the rest of the room. "Yes, Ma'am," she said before flooing to the Ministry.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ron," Hermione groaned as she felt his lips travel down her naked body.

They had spent a leisurely day out on one of the beaches and were not inside again. They proudly wore their wedding bands and were constantly questioned by some of the older people around town why they had gotten married so young. After explaining that true love doesn't discriminate against age, a particularly love-struck couple in their 70s bought them dinner and drinks. Then the newlyweds retired to their flat. It hadn't taken much time to get from the front door to the bedroom … and they had been there for a good two hours.

"Hmm?" he hummed against the flesh of her flat stomach.

"Now," she breathed, wiggling around on the bed trying to get him to either bring his lips up to hers or send them farther south.

"Already?" he asked as his tongue trailed up over her breasts and to her collar bone. He was ready, of course, but he rather liked all the build-up. It was hot. She was hot. He liked it when she was hot - especially when she was hot for him. Which she is, he reminded himself.

"Yes. Now. I'm ready," she begged, wiggling around a bit more. "Please. I need you."

"Anything for you, love," he said.

The sweat clinging to both their bodies made for sweet friction as he drove into her once, twice, three, four ... Their loud moans were drowned out by ...

"Holy HELL!" a booming voice shouted from behind them.

Hermione screamed as she pulled the blankets up over her bare body. Ron grabbed the opposite end of the sheet and covered himself, twisting to see his oldest brother, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody standing in the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Bill cried.

"What are you doing here?" Ron shouted back as he placed himself between the intruders and his wife. "How the hell did you find us?"

"Never mind that," Moody said. "Get dressed and let's go. You've been ordered home."

"We're not going," Ron said. "She's safe here with me. Don't ask me to give that up."

"Ron, you're mother's filed a Missing Wizard case for you. As Aurors, Alastor and I have to bring you home," Tonks said.

"You and your girlfriend," Bill added.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ron mumbled.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

"Well you're not," he whispered back indignantly.

"What is she then?" Bill asked with a sneer.

"This from the guy who can't bloody touch his fiancee because the magic realized he's a randy tosser who'll take as much as he can?"

"Well you two can't be engaged or you'd be in the same boat. So if she's not your girlfriend then that would means she's your ..." he trailed off, his eyes going wide. "WIFE!" he screamed. "That might have been something you should have added in your letter, Ronnie."

"We were trying to keep it a secret. People find out about it and it goes from Malfoy wanting to marry her to Malfoy wanting to kill her!"

"Well done with the whole 'secret' thing," Bill mocked.

"How did you find us?" Hermione asked.

"Your letters," Tonks replied with a slightly nervous, and still somewhat embarrassed, tone to her voice.

"But we didn't say ..." Hermione began.

"No, but your post-mark did. Lupin found it when he was looking over them," Moody told them in a gruff voice. "Now get dressed and let's go."

"We're staying," Ron told them defiantly. He wasn't about to let those three come in and take away the life they had begun building together. He loved her and he wasn't about to let them try to take anything away. He couldn't do it. I won't do it, he told himself.

"No," Bill told him, "you're not. Get your rubbish together and let's go." He glanced over at Hermione before looking back to Ron. "I'm serious. We'll be stationed at areas around the flat. Any way you go out we'll know ... and if you use magic they'll be tracking you." His eyes fluttered back to Hermione and he couldn't help but think the reason they ran off to get married was partially his fault. If he hadn't accused her of being a death-trap for his little brother, they may have been safe in England this entire time. "We'll fix all of this when we get back." He didn't wait for an answer before the three of them left the room.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to, 'Mione. We're both of age and married. They can't force us to do anything."

"We should get dressed," she said softly.

"You want to go back?" he asked in surprise. How could she be so willing to give up this life?

"I don't want this to ever end, Ron, but your mother won't stop until you're home. Let's just get it over with." She slid out of bed and grabbed the dress she wore for their wedding. She pulled it on and smiled over at him.

He too got out of bed and pulled on the clothes he wore for the wedding. "Might as well match when Mum goes mad," he laughed.

"I love you," she told him. "No matter what your mother says or does, remember that I love you and I always will."

"What's this all about?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her hair.

"She'll kick me out, Ron. I know it."

"She won't. She loves you. And besides," he added, "we're married now. She can't kick you out. You're a Weasley."

"Let's move it!" Moody shouted from somewhere in the flat.

Sighing, Hermione pulled her wand from her trunk and send their trunks to the Burrow. She took Ron's hand and they walked back out into the flat. "You'd better find a good excuse to tell the nice old lady who hired the flat for us," she told Moody before looking to Tonks. "How are we getting home?"

"What did you mean by you'll fix it when we get back?" Ron asked.

"We'll end this marriage thing as soon as we get back to the Burrow," Bill told them.

"No!" they shouted at the same time. "You're not taking this away from me, Bill. You made me lose her once. I'll be damned if that happens again."

"You can't be serious about this whole marriage thing, Ron. You're 17 for Merlin's sake."

"I don't care," he defiantly told his brother. "I love her and she loves me and we're married. End of story."

"Are you pregnant?" he asked as he turned to Hermione.

"No," she told him. "And if I were it wouldn't be your business anyway. We're married because we want to be. And I'm your sister now. You have to live with that whether you like me or not. I don't care," she continued when he opened his mouth, "that you think I'm a death-trap for Ron. I'm not. He knows that. Just like Harry and Ginny know. Malfoy won't be after you anymore. He's after me. I'm the only one he'll touch. I'm the one who ruined his plan."

"So did Ron. He married you."

"I seduced him."

"Liar," Bill chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, Bill. We're all in danger anyway. I'm done pushing my love for Ron aside because I'm afraid. We're going to make it through this. We'll all be fine in the end, I just know it." She paused. "Now, can we please go home?"

Tonks produced a portkey and they all held on, Ron taking Hermione's left hand with his right, running his finger over her gold band.


	11. Chapter 11

"Here we go," Ron exhaled as they landed at the Burrow. Bill, Tonks, and Mad-Eye all walked into the kitchen, miraculously allowing Ron and Hermione some time to prepare.

"She won't win, right?" Hermione asked with a shaky voice. "You won't let her try to ... to ... end the marriage, will you?"

"No," he promised. "I won't let anyone or anything take this away."

"If she makes you choose between me and your family," she started.

"You're my family now," he interrupted.

"I want you to choose them," she told him as a tear slid down her cheek, acting as if she hadn't heard what he said. She saw him open his mouth and her chest tightened painfully as she continued, "I mean it, Ron. You love them. They've always been here for you and I won't be the reason you turn out to be shunned like Percy. I know how much it hurts you when your family is involved. I won't be mad or anything. It's my choice too, Ron, and I say you have to choose them over me. They've been here longer."

"Hermione," he said imploringly. "I love you. Please stop thinking that I'm willing to give this up; I'm not. I'll never be."

"Maybe I should just let Malfoy get me," she mumbled to herself.

"Stop it," Ron said sternly as he grabbed her upper arms and bent to look into her eyes. "I love you and nothing she can say is going to make me give that up. You're my wife."

"She's your mother."

"You have more rights than she does now. If anything," he added, "she should be begging you not to do anything drastic."

"Like marry her son?" she quipped.

"That's my girl," he smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go into the lion's den."

"Can we just go back to Australia?"

"Shouldn't that have been my line?" he asked with a smile.

"She liked me before now. I know it. I once heard her telling Bill that I would be family some day ..."

"She was right."

"I think the day's come a bit sooner than expected though," she laughed.

"Come on, love," he said as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

They both took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. The sight that was in front of them reminded Hermione of one of the scenes from that American movie. She couldn't quite remember the name of it.

Molly Weasley sat in the middle of the table at the opposite side of the room. To her left was her husband and to his left was Tonks. To her right were her son Bill and next to him was Mad-Eye Moody. Charlie, Fred and George stood off to the right and Lupin, Harry and Ginny stood of to the left.

"We're doomed," Ron groaned quietly.

"Sit," Molly told them in a soft yet commanding voice.

Both Ron and Hermione silently complied. Hermione sat to his right and as soon as they were settled he took her left hand in his and brought them to the table. Hermione's gold wedding band blinked mockingly at her mother-in-law.

"I believe you two owe us an explanation," Molly said as she indicated herself and her husband.

"For what?" Ron asked easily.

"For that," Molly said as her eyes shot down to stare at Hermione's ring. "For running off under poor Remus' nose and going of to ... to ... Australia!"

"We had no choice, Mum!"

"You certainly did, Ronald Bilius. How do you explain running off like that? Getting married! How do you plan on living! We're in the middle of a WAR, Ronald. Have you forgotten?"

"How could you even ask me that?" Ron asked softly as he rolled up his cream-colored sleeves to show his still-visible scars from the Department of Mysteries. "I'm well aware that there's a war still on." He sighed and looked back to his mother and father. "How can you condemn me for something you did?"

"Wha-?" his mother began.

"He's right, Molly," Arthur said as he took her hand, running his thumb over his wife's ring. "We did the same thing. We can't condemn them for that." He looked up and smiled slightly at his son.

"Are you pregnant?" Molly asked Hermione scathingly. "Is that the reason for running away and getting married? Are you in the family way and need Ronald to act as the father? What color hair will the baby have?" she asked in an uncharacteristically cold tone.

Hermione, tears in her eyes, took a deep breath and looked into Molly's eyes. "I'm not," she whispered, "but I wouldn't care if I was. I love your son, Mrs. Weasley. My husband. We got married because we wanted to know what it feels like to be able to devote yourself to someone completely."

"You could have waited until after the war," Molly said.

Hermione wiped at her eyes and then looked up to Lupin who gave her a sad smile and slight nod. "No, we couldn't have."

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"Because," Hermione said as she took a shaky breath, "I probably won't live to see the end of the war."

Bill's head shot up in shock. She would be willing to take a curse for Harry? For Ron? For anyone? He couldn't believe it. Why would she want to get married right before she died? he asked himself. Because she doesn't want to die never knowing what it felt like. She loves him. She really loves him.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"I'm taking that curse, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I won't let anyone take away the people I love anymore," she said as she looked over at Ron. "I promise we'll work something out. Taking the curse is only a last-ditch effort. I promise I won't do it unless it's completely necessary." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then turned back to the family. "He's killed my parents. I can't - I can't let him win. I won't. Draco Malfoy is after me because, right now, I'm the most powerful weapon they could have."

"Are you the ...?" Harry asked.

"No. She is," Hermione said as she indicated Ginny. "And so is he," she added as she nodded to her husband. "It's love. It doesn't have to be romantic love," she said. "That's why I can take the curse for Harry."

"Tell us about this Malfoy rubbish," George said.

"Voldemort gave Malfoy a new assignment. He's supposed to perform a ritual, marry me, and have me conceive a male heir. Pureblood and mudblood to bridge the bloodlines and create the most powerful wizard, well, second most powerful, in this mind, this world has ever seen. Not only would it be bridging the bloodlines, but it would also be combining Dark and Light ... and, obviously, the child would have to have my mind and Malfoy's cunning. He came to my house over the summer, just a few weeks ago, to try and get it done. Needless to say, it didn't work. He's after me now."

"He's after me now too," Ron said as he slid his fingers over her ring again. She had told him the other day about Malfoy showing up and everything that happened. He had gone mental for about an hour before calming down. Okay, so she had to shag him to calm him down, but she really didn't mind using that tactic. "You weren't the only one to ruin his plan, love. I said my vows too. We're married."

"So you put him in more danger by marrying him!" Bill shouted. "Great. Just great. You were supposed to be the smart one, Hermione. You were supposed to be sensible and in charge. How could you do something so ... so ... stupid!"

"Shove off, Bill. Leave her alone. I asked her, not the other way around. She didn't ask me to marry her. I love her and I knew the risks when I had Fred and George nick Grandmum's ring for me and magick it into my trunk." He paused and looked to Hermione. "It's always been you."

"She should have said no!" Bill screamed, completely ignoring his brother. "Now they're going to kill you and get on with the ritual anyway!"

"Not if they have a child," Lupin added.

Hermione, Ron, Bill and Molly all turned quickly to look at Remus. "If the Light produces an heir before the Dark ..." he paused. "You were wrong, Hermione. Well, sort of. You actually ARE the Power ... until you conceive a child."


	12. Chapter 12

"What!" Hermione and Ron both screamed at the same time. "I'm -" she continued, "I'm The Power until ... until Ron and I ...?" her hands moved, of their own accord, to her flat stomach.

"We're only 17," Ron protested. "We can't be parents at 17. How would that look?"

"That's the smartest thing you've said or done in a few weeks, Ronnie," Fred told him.

"The smartest thing I've done," Ron said as his eyes met his older brother's, "was telling Hermione I loved her and marrying her."

"By running away," Harry pointed out.

"Were there any attacks while we were gone?" Ron asked his best mate in a scathing tone.

"Hey, I'm the one who told them to lay off you," Harry told him. "I'm just sore that you ran off and I wasn't invited to the wedding."

"We couldn't help it," Hermione said softly. "He proposed and less than 12 hours later we were married."

"So he could sleep with her," Bill muttered.

"What!" Molly screamed.

"That's how we found them, Mum. In the bed having a tumble."

"Were you being careful?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Hermione told her defiantly. "I'm not ready to be a mother."

Ron moved to put an arm around her, a sigh escaping his lips. "You can't possibly think that the war will continue until Hermione gets pregnant," Ron said to Lupin.

"I'm afraid it's true. Hermione's child is the only one who can end the war ... or, the conception of her child, that is. After about five months, the fetus will start to show magical ability. At that point, a baby from the Light will exude such power as to protect Harry and everyone in the Light. A baby from the Dark will show such power as to instantly protect Voldemort and his closest followers, mostly Malfoy and those he chooses," Lupin explained. "I'm afraid the end of the war lies in Hermione."

"This is why I wanted her protected!" Ron yelled. "She's the key! I can't ... Hermione has to have a guard on her at all times."

"You as well, Ron," George said. "He can't do anything to her as long as you're married."

"This is why we left," Ron mumbled.

"I think I need to leave," Hermione said as she silently stood and walked out of the room.

Ron's eyes followed her all the way out before he turned back to the questioning glances of his family. "She needs some time. She just found out her child is the only way to end the war. She's 17 years old ... just leave her be," he reiterated as he saw his mother stand. His eyes fled to Ginny. "Just give her a little bit of time."

Harry's eyes wandered to the door Hermione had fled out of. She had grown so much in the last few days alone. Orphan. Wife. Key to saving the wizarding world. He'd thought he had it bad. He was the Savior. His link with Hermione was what would ensure a victory for the Light. Best not hack her off any time soon.

"I, uh, I reckon ..." Ron started. "Oh to hell with it," he muttered. "I'm going to go upstairs with Hermione." Before anyone could protest, Ron was out of his seat and out the door, heading towards the stairs.

"It's not that I don't love the girl," Molly began, "It's just that they're so young ... married at 17."

"We were married at 18," her husband reminded her gently.

"It's not the same," she protested.

"No, it's not," Arthur agreed. "And it's not the same because he's your baby boy, isn't it? They love each other, Molly. Who are we to tell them that the love they share is any different from the love we shared at their age. So they got married before the left Hogwarts ... it's not as great a tragedy as you seem to think it is."

"They'll have to stay in separate quarters."

"No they won't, love. You know things like this have happened before. Students used to marry much earlier than Seventh Year back in the old days. Don't be angry before you give them a chance to be happy. It's as new to them as it is to us."

After a few moments of silence Molly whispered, "We have another daughter."

"Yes, love," Arthur smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Yes we do."

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he peeked into the room she was supposed to be sharing with Ginny. "You in here, love?" He pushed the door open wider and saw that the room was empty. With a crinkled brow, he made his way to his own room. There, on his bed, was his wife. She was laying flat on her back with her flat stomach exposed.

"I'm too young to have a baby."

"I know, love," he told her as he moved to sit beside her. "We don't have to have children until you're ready."

"We can't wait," she whispered to him. "Not if this ... this nonexistent baby is the only way to end the war. We can't allow innocent lives to be taken because I'm afraid to be a mother at 17. I won't be the reason for more death," she said as she sat up and placed her lips on his neck. "I can't bare to think that anyone would die because I'm too afraid."

"Love, it's okay to be afraid. We're still kids ourselves. They can't seriously believe ..." he trailed off.

"They do. And ... and we must," she replied, a heavy pang hitting her square in the chest. "Shield the door," she told him.

"Not here. Not now."

"The sooner we do this ..."

"Hermione," he said as he took hold of her shoulders, "listen to me." His eyes caught hers and he noticed they were strangely and alarmingly blank. "We are not going to do this just because they say it's the only way. There has to be something else."

"If you want to leave me after I get pregnant I won't be mad at you."

"What!" he nearly screamed. The strength and decisiveness of that statement grounded him faster than anything else. It was like instant cold water. "Do you think I would do that?"

"I know you're not ready, Ron. And it's okay. I'm not either. But I don't want this war to go on any longer than it has to. I don't want your family to die."

"Our family," he corrected her. "Hermione, you were just saying that you don't want to be a mother at 17."

"I'll be 18 before I have the baby," she told him.

"Stop dodging the point. You're terrified."

"Of course I am!" she shouted. "I was just told that my child will end the war. And it's either yours or Malfoy's. And, whether the idea of being father to my child is appalling or terrifying, I know you'd rather do it than let Malfoy do it." She paused for a moment. "Unless ..."

"No, Hermione. I want to be the father to all of your children. But we're not old enough. We can't possibly ..." he trailed off and looked into her now-settled eyes. One look and he saw that yes, she was scared, but a part of her wanted it as well. She wanted to be a mum and was more than willing - hoping, really - that he would be the dad. He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered as a small tear fell down her cheek. She swallowed heavily and reached down to grab the hem of her shirt. "Now would be a good time to shield the door. I don't reckon it would be a good thing if anyone came in for this."

"What?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "Don't you think my family would want to be around for the conception of the child that's going to save the arses of the entire wizarding world?"

"Don't swear," she said as she pulled the shirt over her head and he shielded the door.

"Don't worry, love," he mumbled as he knelt before her and placed a kiss on her bare stomach. "The baby can't hear us."

"There is no baby yet," she whispered.

"I'm a Weasley, love. There will be in about an hour."

"An hour?" she asked with a smirk. "Giving yourself a bit of extra credit, are you?"

He laughed joyfully at the return of her playful side. He loved how she could push aside the pressure and become his wild, fun, loving wife again. "It's not extra credit, babe, it's fact."

As soon as they were done making love and Ron collapsed beside her, they both exhaled deeply and groaned knowing they would have to get up and go back to see the family. Hermione didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay safely wrapped in her husband's arms for the rest of her life. When she felt Ron shift she whimpered in protest. "Not yet, love. Just ... just a few more minutes." She snuggled closer to him and tried to use her small frame to prevent him from getting any further away.

"We have to go back down," he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. In all honesty, he didn't want to leave either. He loved it when it was just them. That's why Australia was so great. They got to be themselves and be together and love like they wanted to. They didn't have to worry about war or nosy brothers barging in on their private moments. As much as she loved being with their family, she longed for the quiet beaches and the gentle waves that slowly crashed just outside their flat.

"I don't want to go yet," she pouted. "I wanna stay up here."

"We can come back later," he laughed. He had never imagined that he would have to be the strong one in their marriage. He always imagined she would be pulling him out of bed and telling him to get ready for work or he'd be late. He would always imagine himself pretending that he was getting up and then pull her back down to the bed, pinning her there and ticking her until she succumbed to his desires. Never in his wildest dreams did he see himself dragging her out of bed.

"Or we can come back right now," she said with a wicked smirk. She didn't want to go back to the real world. She wanted to stay wrapped up in their little world without interruptions.

He loved the way making love with her always made her want it again. And again. "Love, I think I may need a little more recovery time," Ron laughed. He didn't really but he thought they should go back down to the kitchen and spend some time with his family. They had been gone for so long and he did want to tell his family all about their time. Maybe I can just owl payments to the bloke over there and keep the flat. Me and 'Mione can move over there and have our own little space and ... family.

"I'll go slow," she told him, oblivious to his thoughts, as she slid down his body. Her lips blazed a trail of fire from his adam's apple all the way down to the spot where the blankets tented.

Needless to say it took them another hour and a half to get to the shower. And another 45 minutes after that to get downstairs.

She and Ron held hands as they joined the Weasleys and guests into the kitchen.

One week later they were all congregated in the kitchen again, this time discussing last-minute plans for Harry's birthday, which was only three days away. They hadn't seen Remus in that time, figuring it was all due to the full moon.

"He'll be back soon. The full moon ended last night, so he's probably sleeping it off. He'll be around for supper, I suspect," Arthur said.

"Great news," Remus said as he entered the kitchen with a wide smile on his face. "I've found a spell that can be used in the place of ..." he trailed off as his eyes darted to Hermione's stomach. Soon, all eyes followed his and were glued to the young witch, Ron's included.

"What?" she asked with a furrowed brow, her eyes not looking down but look at the other faces in the room. "Is there ...?" she trailed off as she finally looked down. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Her stomach was glowing. "What in the ..."

"Please tell me you didn't go do what it's become clear that you did," Bill said, his eyes nearly as wide as Hermione's. "Please, please, please tell me that you two didn't run off and ..."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Ron asked, ignoring his brother. His hand moved down to her stomach and he felt that the light had a warm glow to it. "Are you okay, 'Mione?"

"I feel fine," she said to him with a furrowed brow. "It's strange. I feel perfectly normal aside from a bit of heat in my stomach. I mean, I just feel ... normal."

"You won't in a moment, I expect," Tonks muttered, her eyes flittering down to the table top.

Before the words finished coming out of her mouth, Hermione was clutching her stomach and running for the nearest rubbish bin. She quickly emptied the contents of her stomach and shakily made her way to a chair as Ginny handed her a glass of water. "What was that all about?" she asked after she took a few sips. "I felt great one second and then like I was going to die the next."

"Welcome to the world of being a pregnant witch," Molly said with a sigh. "Honestly," she turned to glare at her youngest son. "You couldn't even wait and let the idea sink in?"

"Don't go blaming me. You said it was the only way. Neither of us wants to see this war go on any longer than it has to. Plus, we wanted to be parents some day ... why not now?" He didn't take the time to digest the fact that his wife - his 17 year old wife - was pregnant with their child. The first of many, his mind told him.

"It's July, Ron," Harry said.

"Well she won't have the baby tomorrow. And I don't see what the month has to do with it anyway," he replied.

"The baby should be due in April," Ginny told him slowly. Hermione's eyes started to widen with terror.

"And ...?" Ron prodded, clearly not knowing what was going on. In all truth, he didn't see why they were making such a big deal out of ... his eyes widened as well as his brain finally snapped to what they were all on about. School.

"Ron?" Hermione asked slowly and softly.

"Yeah," he said. He didn't have to say anything more. They both knew it now and it would kill Hermione. She was due the end of April. N.E.W.T.s began in the beginning of May. Something would have to give and he knew beyond anything that, even though Hermione knew which she would choose, she would think about it. And make herself sick with worry about it.

"I can't go back to school," she whispered.

"Sure you can," Ginny told her as she wrapped a soothing arm around her friend.

"No," Hermione whispered. "The baby will start showing magical ability in December. Probably right before Christmas holiday. I mean, I could probably go back until then," she rambled.

"We have time to think about that later," Ron said.

Hermione nodded slightly before the tears started to fall. She honestly didn't think it would be this easy. She figured it would take them a couple of tries. That would have given her time to get used to the idea of being a mother. This was too much too fast. She was going to be a mother before she graduated from Hogwarts. She would be pregnant in school.

"Ron," she whispered. She had no idea how it had come to this. A week earlier they had told her she had no choice but to conceive a child. Now Lupin had found an alternative. She didn't know if she was happy that they wouldn't have to use the spell or terrified because, at 18, she would be a mother. She knew it was not uncommon these days for muggle girls to be pregnant at that age but witches, she imagined, waited longer.

"Yes, love?" he whispered back as he cradled her sobbing form in his arms.

"We're going to have a baby."

"Yeah," he said with a tiny smile. "We are."

"So," Hermione said to Lupin as she dried her tears and put on her determined face, "tell me about how this magical ability thing will work out with the baby."

"Well," Lupin told her, "it's really quite simple. You go about life as normally as you can. In about December, I believe you said, you should be feeling a bit more peaky than normal. That's because the baby will be starting to show magical powers. He or she will not consciously be able to tell what they're doing – they're not even going to be fully developed – but at that time, the child will choose between the Dark and the Light. It's pretty clear to me that the choice will be mainly yours. So, Harry," he said, turning to look at the young man, "don't hack Hermione off. If she's in a good mood with you as soon as the baby starts giving off bursts of power, the end will come quickly. From what I've read about you, Hermione -."

"Read about me?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't know it was you until I met you, but yes. From what I've read, you will be pulled to Voldemort and the baby will … eliminate him and his followers. Anyone who's ever pledge allegiance to him."

"Are you sure?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Positive. In five months, this will all be over."


End file.
